Deux mots en bas de page
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Duo lit le résumé de mission fait par Heero. A la fin, deux mots. que veulent-ils dire?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite voir baka (méheeuuuu T-T)

Mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com

Source : GW

Genre : Ça n'en a pas vraiment0

Muse : Shinny parce que c'est une fic normale -

Shinny : VIVE MOI V !!

Chtite : Ça va les chevilles ? --

Shinny : Super bien w

Chtite : --° 

Disclamer : Les g-boys sont pas à moi T-T

Coin de la béta : En plein dans ses examens de fin de collège, la béta. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de bosser. Rien de l'arrête, ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni la neige, ni le froid, ni la chaleur, ni les profs, ni les experts et encore moins le manque de sommeille. … Heu… mais depuis quand je parle de moi à la troisième personne ? Bah… Vaut mieux pas chercher. Bonne lecture. ;;;

Deux mots en bas de page

3 Juin AC 195

Ce matin, j'ai découvert une feuille sur mon bureau. Elle contenait les détails d'une mission que j'avais à faire dans l'après-midi. Rien de très palpitant. Je prends mon Gundam j'arrive, je fais mon nettoyage de printemps et je part dans une autre planque. Mais Heero m'a laissé un étrange message à la fin. En plus de sa signature, deux étranges mots étaient écrits. Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent dire, quoi que, le connaissant, ça doit être un truc du genre « omae o korosu si tu la rates ». Mais ça m'étonne, car bien que connaissant peu la langue japonaise, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire une telle phrase avec deux mots… Si ?

5 Juin AC 195

J'ai dû passer une nuit blanche. Un Leo furtif nouvel génération n'a pas arrêté de me courser durant toute la nuit et la matinée d'aujourd'hui. Une vraie galère pour s'en débarrasser. Mais à malin, malin et demi comme on dit. Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop compris, quand tout d'un coup, il s'est reçu le manche de ma faux dans la tronche. Il avait dû oublier que moi aussi je savais disparaître des radars. Enfin bref, après tout ces évènements, je suis tranquillement rentré au repaire.

J'y serai avec Quatre et Wufei durant trois jours, après quoi, je suis censé partir pour une nouvelle mission que je ne connais pas encore. En attendant, je vais devoir patienter trois jours dans une baraque qui tient à peine debout avec un Wufei en pleine préparation pour sa mission avec Quatre et un empathe légèrement surexcité ces derniers temps. Il va falloir que je découvre ce qui lui arrive à lui. Peut-être qu'en me renseignant sur leur mission je saurais…

6 Juin AC 195 

J'ai récupéré de ma nuit blanche en dormant dix-neuf heures d'affilée. J'suis déçu, je n'ai pas battu mon record… J'ai commencé mes investigations auprès de Wufei, qui m'a envoyé, purement et simplement, balader. Habituellement, je ne lâche pas le morceau, mais il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et moi je n'avais pas envie de courir. À part ça rien à signaler. Quatre continue à s'exciter pour un rien, Wufei tente de le calmer, et moi je regarde tout ça un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains… Non j'exagère. En réalité, Quatre ne s'excite que sur un sujet. La mission qui venait.

7 Juin AC 195

Nouvelle découverte !  Quatre s'excite sur DEUX sujets finalement. La mission toujours, mais aussi un certain Français. J'ai découvert ça quand j'ai commencé à parler du cirque et des clowns. Et évidemment notre cher ange blond a tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Trowa. Il s'est grillé tout seul le pauvre…

J'ai quand même trouvé un avantage à la situation. Quand je veux farfouiller dans les placards histoire de trouver quelque chose à grignoter, j'entame le sujet Tro avec Quatre et il pique tout de suite une tête dans la douche. Je me demande comment on a pas déjà vidé le réservoir d'eau chaude d'ailleurs. Mais si ce que je pense est vrai, c'est plus de l'eau froide qu'il utilise.

8 Juin AC 195

Ça y est, Quatre et Wufei sont partis en mission. Ça me fait penser que je n'en sais toujours pas plus sur leur mission… Oh pis c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment. Heero m'a envoyé le plan pour ma mission.

Depuis un certain temps les Mads sont introuvable et c'est lui qui organise et coordonne tout nos mouvements. Ce coup-ci, je vais devoir y aller discret, cacher mon Gundam dans les parages de la ville, et m'introduire dans l'immeuble appartenant à OZ pour récupérer les plans de ses Leo furtif. Ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à notre cher leader l'apparition de ces bestioles. À noter : j'ai pas trop apprécié non plus de me faire traquer.

Sinon, il m'a à nouveau mis ces deux mots en bas du récapitulatif de mission. Je crois que je vais profiter d'être en ville pour acheter un dictionnaire Jap. Après tout, je vais peut-être être surpris de leur signification.

15 Juin AC 195

On ne se méfie jamais assez des cantinières, moi je dis. C'est fou ce qu'elles peuvent mettre dans votre bouffe. Et comment elle a pu savoir que j'étais un espion d'abord ! Pis elle est magicienne ou elle a drogué tout le monde rien que pour moi ?! En tout cas, quand le lendemain je me suis réveillé, j'ai juré de ne plus JAMAIS manger dans un réfectoire d'une société appartenant à OZ. Et comme je n'ai pas de bol, il se trouve que je vais devoir le faire à nouveau… Qu'ai-je fait pour mérité ça ?

Après la séance bouffe bourrée de drogue et réveil avec mal de tête façon marteau-piqueur, j'ai dû subir les interrogatoires de ces gentils messieurs. Je me demande s'ils sont stupides ou s'ils le font exprès. Ils savaient très bien que je ne dirais rien et ont quand même tenu à me faire leur foutu interrogatoire. Ça leur plait tant que ça de voir leurs soldats me rouer de coup ? N'empêche que s'ils étaient plus malins, ils m'auraient tué pour éviter que je leur cause davantage de problèmes. Pas que je me plaigne d'être toujours vivant, du tout, du tout, du tout ! Mais bon, sont crétins… Sont crétins qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que j'y fasse !

Sinon, j'ai à nouveau reçu un ordre de mission de Heero. Et à nouveau ces deux mots à la fin. Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir !!! Dès que je le revois, je le harcèle pour savoir ce que ça veut dire ! Bon, je l'ai revu quand il m'a délivré, mais sur le coup je pensais pas à grand chose à par, aille, bobo, il a un torse vraiment musclé, j'ai maleeuuuu !! Et après m'avoir gentiment déposé dans une planque où m'attendais Quatre, il n'a pas attendu son reste et est reparti aussitôt.

16 Juin AC 195

Étrange, étrange. Quatre n'est plus excité quand on lui parle de Tro. Non, à la place, on a l'impression qu'il part au pays des gentils Bisounours. Il a un de ces sourires ! À se demander s'il ne se drogue pas…

Mes bleus se résorbent lentement mais sûrement. Je serais peut-être prêt pour la mission. Et de toute façon, si je ne le suis pas, elle n'est pas prioritaire. Elle est juste pratique mais sans plus. Mais je devrais malgré tout être prêt.

J'ai demandé à Quatre s'il connaissait le japonais, mais il m'a dit que non. J'suis maudit.

17 Juin AC 195

Encore quatre jours avant la mission. Tout juste assez de temps pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire à la construction de bombe et fabriquer ces dernières. Mais ça veut dire que je dois me mettre tout de suite au travail…

21 Juin AC 195 

Je viens de finir les bombes. Quatre en tout, rigoureusement différentes dans leurs fonctionnements. Mon imagination ainsi que mes connaissances en la matière ont été mises à rudes épreuves. Enfin, c'est fait et mes blessures ont presque entièrement disparu, à part deux/trois bleus. Je pourrais donc exécuter la mission. À condition que je dorme…

28 Juin AC 195

Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait aux cantinières !!! Je sais que je prends double part à chaque fois mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me droguer !!! C'est pas comme si je les harcelais ou que je collais un post-it avec marqué « je suis un terroriste » sur mon front ! Alors qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour qu'elles m'empoisonnent à chaque fois ! Elles se vengent de tout ce qu'elles subissent sur moi ou quoi ??? À cause d'elles je me suis pris une nouvelle semaine de torture ! Et mes petits bijoux que j'ai mis quatre jours à confectionner se sont fait enlever ! Et puis c'est même pas Heero qu'est venu me chercher ! INJUSTIIICE !!!

30 Juin AC 195

La tête qui tourneeuu !! En me réveillant hier matin, j'ai découvert que je ne me sentais pas très bien après ces histoires de cellule-four-à-micro-onde. Résultat, tout une journée à délirer. Je ne vous ferais pas le récit de ce que j'ai dit, j'ai trop honte pour ça. Même Tro rougissait parfois tellement je disais des conneries ! Je ne m'approche plus jamais d'une cantinière à moins de dix mètres avec ma faux prête à l'attaque (idée de Kymoon l'arme -) même celles de la résistance !!

2 Juillet AC 195

Faut que j'arrête d'être vivant un jour sur deux moi. Surtout que quand je me mets à délire même Tro à peur. J'espère que ça va s'arrêter avec tout ce que j'ai ingurgité. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer la relation entre Heero et un cerf-volant ?

3 Juillet AC 195

Miracle ! Aujourd'hui j'suis resté moi-même ! Alleluya !

Heero est venu faire un tour.  Il m'a expliqué ma nouvelle mission en gros. J'ai le temps, elle est pour dans cinq jours. Je dois accomplir celle que Wufei a ratée. Bah oui, j'suis pas le seul à me planter quand même ! Me demande si c'était la cantinière pour lui aussi… Enfin, Heero m'a expliqué la mission, et il m'a à nouveau dit ces deux mots à la fin. Et j'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il partait. Grrrr, je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire !

4 Juillet AC 195

Trowa non plus ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire… Et impossible de trouver une ville à moins d'un jour de voiture. Or il n'est pas question de partir de la planque plus d'une journée. Quant à demander à Heero… C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout ! Mais je ne pourrais pas avant une semaine. Il est actuellement en mission de recherche des Mads…

5 Juillet AC 195

Je viens de découvrir les détails de ma mission, et devinez quoi ? Pas une cantinière en vue !!!! Pas d'empoisonnement en perspective donc.

J'ai demandé à Wufei pour la traduction. Il n'en a absolument, aucune idée !

6 Juillet AC 195

Je m'ennuie... Il n'y a personne dans ce coin paumé, pas une télé ou une console en vue, et je n'ai pas de mission à préparer… J'veux de l'actioooon !!

7 Juillet AC 195

C'est demain que je pars et devinez quoi ? Je viens de découvrir tout un tas de choses à faire. Entre autres, préparer mes affaires et mon Gundam. Tout d'un coup, je me demande si j'aurais le temps.

15 Juillet AC 195 

J'en ai marreeuuu ! Après les cantinières, le personnel d'entretien ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai tué des gens, bon ok, mais à part ça ? J'suis un goinfre mais aucun rapport. J'ai énervé les dieux ?? Naaaaaaa, le seul auquel je crois c'est celui de la mort or je lui refile pas mal de clients à torturer. Alors quoi ?

Dire que j'avais éclaté de rire en apprenant que Wu s'était fait avoir à cause d'un agent d'entretien qui avait oublié de ranger ses affaires… Et moi qui me suis pris les pieds dans son balai au plus mauvais moment… INJUSTICE !!

16 Juillet AC 195

Heero vient demain. Je prépare mon plan d'attaque.

17 Juillet AC 195

Je sais enfin ce que voulais dire mon soldat, et on dit merci au dico Colonien-Japonais vivant : Gambatte kudasai veut dire bonne chance.

Fin

Chtite : s'étire regarde l'heure 2h29 sifflote

Shinny : Je précise du matin w

Kymoon : Pourquoi j suis même pas étonnée… ?

Chtite : En vrai je l'ai commencée à 00H00 je l'ai finit à 1h30 environ, j'ai regardé Kenshin et j'ai corrigé w

Shinny : Tout un programme…

Chtite : Je dit rien quand tu racontes ton plan d'attaque pour choper le choco que je sache --

Shinny : sifflote

Kymoon : Choco ? Où ça choco ? très intéressée

Chtite : -- Review please ?


End file.
